Often times, when a person seeks a medical professional, the person relies on the recommendations of others, such as friends, family members, co-workers, or the like. The person may refer to the phone book, a search on the Internet, or other directory resources in order to find a professional. However, if a person wishes to find a qualified medical professional who has a good standard of care, the person's options are limited.
The recommendations received from acquaintances and the listing of medical professionals gleaned from directory resources does not qualify the medical professional. More specifically, these methodologies do not inform the person of the quality of care of a particular medical professional. As a result, often times, a person does not have any idea of the quality of a medical professional when the person has an initial appointment with the medical professional. Thus, the person runs the risk of having an appointment with, and sharing personal health information with, a medical professional who the person ultimately may believe does not provide the quality of care the person is seeking. Even worse, the person may end up receiving medical care, which is more detrimental than beneficial to his/her health.
Accordingly, a need exists to determine the quality of a medical professional prior to a person patronizing the services of the medical professional. The method should provide a way to determine the quality of care offered by a medical professional based on a few facts associated with the medical professional.